The Last Match
by cedalodon
Summary: WARNING: Rated M for a reason. Includes but is not limited to Major character death (not Adrien or Marinette) and Past child abuse. Normally I try to keep my works Funny and Happy, but this one is pretty dark (Happy ending though). Don't say I didn't warn you.


**The Last Match **

**(Das Letzte Streichholz)**

A/N: First of all, I have to warn you that this is rated M for a reason.

_**WARNING**_: May contain traces of Major Character Death, Mental health issues, past child abuse and images of violence.

I advise you not to read this if you are under the age of 16. I do have other good works that are not rated M and you can read those if you want.

* * *

Adrien woke up, the warmth of sunlight on his face calming and relaxing, begging him to go back to sleep.

But he couldn't. He needed to do something.

Standing up, Adrien took a moment to admire his room flooded with sunlight. He never got to see it like this, always having been rushed out of bed by Nathalie before dawn.

His gaze wandered from the room to his clothes, speckled in red like the freckles his wife used to have. He needed a change of clothes, a shower, a hairbrush... the usual.

After getting ready and searching the kitchen for food, Adrien set down at the dining room table with a bowl of cereals. Sitting as straight as if his back was a stick he ate his breakfast, already dreading the next point in his daily routine.

"Bluuuuuurgh." The sound of violent vomiting echoed through the empty mansion as Adrien, for what felt like the hundredth time, stuck his index and middle finger down his throat until his entire breakfast was in the other bowl, continuing the 'tradition' his father started and finishing his daily routine.

"I'm heading out." Adrien called as he stood in the middle of the main hall. When no one answered Adrien made his way over to his fathers bedroom.

Once there he saw two distinctable lumps under the duvet, his father and Nathalie. He walked over until he came face to cold, emotionless face with his father. And in that moment, at that point in time, he let the memories consume him. The memories that haunted his dreams and turned them to nightmares. The memories that he banished to the very back of his mind in the hopes of forgetting. The memories that he couldn't live with if he wanted. The memories he needed to let go.

Adrien could recall every single beating, every single torture and every single pain this man had ever inflicted on him. His gaze went over to Nathalie, his fathers assistant, and one specific memory came to mind.

_**'So that you know, what it's like to be stuck in hell.'**_

Adrien lay on the floor in his father's office, curled up in a tight ball as the man of his nightmares kicked and hit and smacked him, over and over and over again. No relent, no mercy.

And she watched. She watched him sob. She watched him cry. She watched him shout for help. "Please Nathalie, Please!" But she just observed. Cold, emotionless.

_**'So that you know what it's like to be shouting for help.'**_

Just as cold as her face was now. Just as emotionless as her face was now.

Just as dead as her face was now.

"Goodbye father." He said as he kissed the man's forehead one last time. "I hope I will never see you again."

**'And that's why I'm back, with burning gaze.'**

And with that he produced a pack of matches from his pocket and opened it to reveal one last match.

A small smile adorned his face as the flames reflection got caught in is eyes, as he heard the flames sizzle and crack behind him as he made his way towards the front door, greeting the bright new day that lived outside of the mansion that hosted all his nightmares.

_**' I'll take the last match and destroy your pretty, perfect world.'**_

* * *

A/N: So I really had to get all those sad thoughts out of my head lately and this was the best way I could think of.

Most of my writing is influenced by my mood and so is this. I wanted to upload this for a while now, actually, but I never did.

I got this idea whilst listening to the song 'Das letzte Streichholz' by Oomph! It's a German song. The title translates to 'The Last Match'

In case you are confused. Adrien has been beaten as a child by his father, he still had to do all the things that the man wanted like photoshoots but he never got to go to school. So he ran away and now ,years later, he returns to take revenge on his father in a slightly deranged way, going over his daily routine one last time before burning it all to the ground.

There might be a chapter two if I feel sad enough, after I finished my other projects of course.

-Cedalodon


End file.
